Another world
by BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore
Summary: - Qu'est ce que je fous dans une forêt merde ! Je me stoppe en voyant BIENVENUE A MYSTIC FALLS ! -Matt Donovan ravi de te rencontrer aussi . Je vois le Manoir Mikaelson -Niklaus! Elijah! -Pour résumer je viens d'un monde parallèle où tous ça est une série Tv. -Comment j'ai pu faire sa Bonnie! -Tu a des pouvoirs , tu es une sorcière. -Stefan! Damon! -Je suis Calypso Matthews.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'oublierai . Depuis que j'ai commencé à lire des fanfictions j'avais moi aussi envie d'en écrire une , finalement je me lance avec ma série préférée !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Vampire Diaries et ses personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement pas mais à Julie Plec . Seul mes OC et leurs univers m'appartient .

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

Prologue

Tout d'abord commençons par le commencement , je m'appelle Calypso Matthews . J'ai 17 ans je suis au lycée , j'habite en France mais mon pays natal est l'Angleterre j'y ai habitée jusqu'à mes 13 ans ce qui fait que j'ai un accent anglais quand je parle même si je parle le français depuis que je suis petite puisque ma mère est française mais mon père anglais .Ça a été dur pour moi de quitter mon pays natal , de quitté aussi ma maison , mes amis et ma famille côté paternel mais depuis je me suis faite de nouveaux amis et j'ai rencontrée ma famille maternel .Sinon mes passions sont l'écriture , la danse et la photographie , je suis FAN de Vampire diaries et encore le mot est faible . Moi et ma meilleure amie sommes incollable sur le sujet , on peut même vous sortir des répliques si vous nous le demandez . Je suis en première L , j'ai des amis qui m'aime , une famille qui m'aime, en somme une vie tout à fait banal. Mais venait lire comment j'ai sombré dans les ténèbres en apprenant la vérité coincé dans ma série préférée.

Ps : Oui je sais le prologue est extrêmement court mais je me rattrape dans les chapitres suivant . Et dites moi ce que vous pensez du prologue :)


	2. Chapter 2

Saluut alors tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour mon retard pour ce chapitre . Et je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews .

Réponse aux reviews :

Abbyfalls345 : Merci beaucoup franchement ça me fais plaisir ta reviews , t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas devenir une Marie-Sue:) Elle aura aussi ses moments de faiblesse mais j'en dis pas plus. En passant j'adore ta fanfiction jeux dangereux;D

Manon &amp; Lila mickaelson : Merci beaucoup ça me fais vraiment plaisir []

Maintenant place au chapitre , bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

Bip bip bip bip bip

J'écrase mon poing sur le stupide réveil qui a eu le malheur de me réveiller de mon magnifique rêve où Klaus me déclare sa flamme , bien que ça n'arrivera jamais . Je me lève , vais au toilette faire ma petite affaire et quand j'ai fini je vais me poster devant mon armoire pour choisir mes habits pour aujourd'hui .

Je choisis un short taille haute en jeans , un débardeur noir échancré ACDC , une chemise à carreaux autour de la taille et des creepers noir . Je vais me laver , quand je fini je m'enroule dans une serviette , je me séche et m'habille. Je branche mon sèche cheveux , je me les sèche , et décide de laisser mes cheveux au naturels c'est-à-dire naturellement ondulée , au lieu de les lisser car avec cette chaleur qu'il fait je ne voulais pas ressembler à un mouton après 1h dehors ! Après ça je change mon piercing , j'ai 2 piercing et un tatouage , un piercing au tragus et un a l'hélix . Et mon tattoo que j'affectionne particulièrement sur mon épaule est un petit Triskèle qui signifie plusieurs signification , qui signifie plus particulièrement passé-présent-avenir ou encore les trois âges de la vie (jeunesse, âge mûr, vieillesse) et le monde des vivants, le monde des morts et le monde des esprits. Donc comme je le disais auparavant je change mon piercing au tragus , me parfume , mets mes bijoux , me maquille d'un fin trait d'eye liner , d'un trait de crayon , d'une petite couche de mascara et d'un rouge à lèvres bordeaux . Je fais une photo que je poste sur Instagram puis j'attrape mon sac et descends dans la cuisine :

\- Hello everybody , good morning !

\- Good morning Calypso, dis mon père.

\- Bonjour chérie , assis toi ton petit déjeuner et prêt !

\- Merci maman , mmh des pancakes et du thé !

\- De rien chérie.

Je mange quand je reçois un message de ma meilleure amie Kate.

Message reçu a 8h28 le 19 mai :

De Kat la folle

A Calypso la bombe (oui je me lance des fleurs et ALORS!)

Hey la grosse demande à tes parents si ce soir je peux venir dormir chez toi parce que devine quoi J'AI ACHETE LE COFFRET DVD DE LA SAISON 4 DE VAMPIRE DIARIES comme ça en attendant la suite de la saison 7 on se retape la saison 4 avec Klaus alors t'en dis quoi ?

Ma bouche se transforma alors en un grand sourire.

Message envoyée a 8h30 le 19 mai :

De Calypso la bombe

A Kat la folle

Non t'es sérieuse ahhh je suis trop contente, attends je vais leur demander !

\- Mamaan , Papaa est ce que Kat peut venir dormir a la maison se soir *Tête de chien battu *

\- Je sais pas... qu'est ce que t'en dis Andrew ?

\- Mmm je sais pas.

\- Allez s'il vouuus plait demain c'est le week-end et promis on ne met pas le bazar .

\- D'accord , d'accord ta gagné !

\- Merciiiiiiiii dis je en leur faisant un calin chacun.

Message envoyée a 8h35 le 19 mai :

De Calypso la bombe

A Kat la folle

C'est bon ils ont dit OUI !

Message reçu a 8h37 le 19 mai :

De Kat la folle

A Calypso la bombe

Super ! Bon à toute suite miss moche

Je souris a son message , vais mettre mon assiette , mes couverts et ma tasse dans le lave vaisselle et claque un bisou a ma mère et mon père .

-Bon j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard !

\- A ce soir darling dit mon père

Je prends mon sac et sort , j'attends environ 2 minute et Kat arrive avec sa voiture, oui parce que madame a 18 ans , elle a redoublé , donc elle a eu le permis et ses parents lui ont acheté une voiture pour son anniversaire. Et malheureusement, en France on a le permis qu'a 18 ans alors qu'en Angleterre on l'a à 17 ans mais bon ...

J'entre donc dans la voiture fait la bise à Kat et nous parlons de notre sujet préféré qui est donc VAMPIRE DIARIES en écoutant de la musique. Quand nous arrivons, nous sortons de la voiture et rentrons dans le lyçée. On commence donc par les Maths auquel je ne comprend mais strictement rien , c'est pas possible d'être aussi nul mais bon on fait avec hein ! La journée se passe donc comme tous les jours , Kat et moi sommes pressée d'être à ce soir. On va chez elle pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires et quand elle eu tout, nous partons direction chez moi.

Quand nous arrivons, Kat et moi allons dans ma chambre pour aller sur l'ordi et à 18h30 mes parents rentrent. L'autre folle et moi descendons pour qu'elle leur dise bonjour et ils nous demandent si ça nous va si on commande des pizzas, ce que nous nous sommes empressé de dire oui en bonne morfales que nous sommes eh oui on aime la bouffe et alors ahah . Le repas arrive, nous installons tout ce qu'il faut pour notre soirée Vampire Diaries c'est à dire boisson , bonbon , chocolat , enfin des trucs de morfales ! Nous nous installons , nous mettons en pyjama et notre soirée peut commencer !

Après cette soirée à regarder nos idoles, nous nous mettons au lit, allons faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux et nous nous disons bonne nuit. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond je vois une étoile filante et je fais le vœu d'être dans Vampire Diaries même si ça n'allait jamais arriver.

sousosuosus( bruit de sifflement d'oiseaux ) ffffffffff (bruit des arbres ).

-mmm Kat laisse moi dormir.

Je me décide alors a ouvrir mes yeux et vu le ciel , je me redresse et voit que je suis dans une forêt.

C'est quoi cette MERDE ! m'écriai je.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut saluuut , bon déjà j'espère que vous allez bien , je reviens en force pour le chapitre 3 ! Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez et au passage laissez une review ça fais toujours plaisir, ne soyez pas timide ;)

Avis:

Abbyfalls345 : Merciii . Tu sera pas déçu alors ;) Merci bonne continuation a toi aussi pour ta fiction :p C'est gentil , t'inquiète je n'y manquerais pas . De rien je dis que la vérité :p

RoxaScott : Saluut , tout d'abord merci :) Ensuite j'ai une petite idée de couple déjà mais je sais pas si je la mettrais en couple dans la fiction donc voilà . Mais bon peut être que je vais changer d'avis qui sais ... ;)

Maintenant place au chapitre ! Enjoy !

Non mais sérieusement qui a eu la stupide idée de me mettre dans une forêt alors que je dormais , si c'est une idée de Kat je crois que je vais la découper en morceaux puis la donner aux lions ***Têtedepsychopathe***** . **Non mais plus sérieusement qu'est-ce que je fous dans une forêt ! Bon je décide de me lever et de voir où je suis, en plus cette fôret ne me dit rien...Je marche quelque minutes et quand j'en ai eu marre je criai :

-Héooo y'a quelqu'un parce que si c'est une blague faut me le dire laaa ! Maintenant !

Pffff non mais en vrai je commence a flipper, là il peut y avoir un lion ou un ours qui pourrait me manger ***Non mais sérieux Calypso t'es bête ou quoi on est dans une fôret en France pas en Amazonie***Oui bon c'est bon tais toi , oui je parle à ma conscience et ALORS ! Bon plus sérieusement , cette forêt me dit vraiment quelque chose j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu . Enfin bon, je vais d'abord commencer par sortir de cette fôret et j'aviserai ensuite , donc je marche et 2 min après, tête en l'air comme je suis, je n'avais pas remarquer que je ne portais plus mon pyjama mais un short en jeans loose déchiré noir taille haute, un tee-shirt blanc rentré et des docs martens bordeaux . Non mais franchement c'est hyper bizarre d'abord je m'endors , après je me réveille dans une forêt non identifiée et je me retrouve avec des habits que j'avais jamais vu sur moi !

Bon donc après ce moment bizarre même si jusque la tout est bizzare je marche donc 5 min qui m'ont paru des heures ***En même temps la marche/le sport , et toi ça fais 40 mille*** Oui merci de me le rappeler stupide conscience !. Enfin bref, donc je sors de cette forêt et je vois une route , je continue a marcher et 5 min après je vois un panneaux où il y a marqué BIENVENUE A MYSTIC FALLS ! Non mais je vais faire une crise cardiaque là ! Attends une seconde... hier soir avant de dormir, j'ai fait le vœu d'être dans le monde de Vampire Diaries et là je me reveille en plein milieu d'une forêt pour arriver devant le panneau qui me prouve que mon vœu s'est bien réalisé . Je dois rêver là. Pour me prouver que je suis dans un rêve je me pince et là.

-Aiiiiiii ça fais mal crotte !

Ça fait un mal de chien ! Donc là je suis dans un monde parallèle où Vampire Diaries n'est pas une série ? Donc ça fait de moi une sorte de Medium ! Puisque je sais tout ce qui va se passer enfin bon faut qu'en même que je vois dans quelle saison je suis , j'éspère que je suis dans la saison où il y a les Mikaelson ***Têtedepervers*** . Bon on se calme pour commencer je vais aller au Mystic Grill , donc j'y vais en admirant , tout en marchant dans les rues , tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans la série . Quand j'arrive au Mystic grill, je souffle un bon coup allez Calypso c'est pas comme si aujourd'hui là maintenant t'allais rencontrer tes Idoles . Allez 1,2,3 ... Je pousse la porte et là c'est le choc , je vois ZACH ROERIG enfin Matt je vais les appeler par leur prénom qu'ils ont dans la série ce sera plus facile . Donc je m'avance et remarque que je n'ai pas d'argent ! Je regarde dans ma poche pour quand même vérifier et je vois que je n'ai rien , dommage que je n'ai pas ma carte bleu heuuuu... Attends comment ça se fait que y'a 2 secondes je n'avais rien et là j'ai ma carte bleu dans ma poche ? ***Magie Calypso Magie*** Quoi , N'importe quoi c'est pas possi...ATTEND mais on est dans VAMPIRE DIARIES tout est possible vampire,loup-garous,hybrides,sorcière ça existe dans se monde ! Punaise ce serais trop cool d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques ! Enfin bon dans mes rêves oui . Enfin bref tout ce qui m'importe c'est que j'ai ma carte bleue et que je pourrais m'acheter tous ce dont j'ai besoin ( oui parce que on dirait pas mais je suis une fille responsable donc j'économise depuis longtemps pour quand j'en aurais vraiment besoin comme là ! ) donc je m'avance vers le comptoir je m'assois et j'attends que Matt vienne prendre ma commande , au bout de 2 minutes il me voit , vient vers moi et me dit :

\- Bonjour mademoiselle vous êtes nouvelle ? me dit-il avec son habituel sourire

\- Oui comment vous le savez ? dis-je en jouant le jeux même si je sais ce qu'il va me dire

\- Ah vous savez c'est une petite ville où tout le monde se connait -en continuant de sourire

\- Mmm et bien ravie de te rencontrer...

\- Matt Donovan ravi de te rencontrer aussi

\- Calypso Matthews ça te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie, on a à peu près le même age ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas . Bon je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Oui je veux bien un jus de fruit s'il te plaît .

Il me le prépare donc et me le donne , j'avais tellement soif que je le bois en 2 secondes . Attendez ça épuise de marcher !

-Bon Matt ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, mais j'ai des chose à faire à la prochaine !

-Oui de toute façon c'est sur qu'on va se recroiser si tu reste ici - avec son adorable sourire

Je paye et je sors , bon maintenant la suite , je pensais aller à la villa des Mikaelson pour voir si elle existe, si elle est là c'est que Klaus est donc déjà là et ça m'avancera pour savoir dans à peu près quelle saison je suis .

Bon par contre je sais pas du tout où c'est donc je vais demander a des passants si ils savent où c'est puisque j'ai l'adresse .Pfiouu ça a été difficile mais après 30 min j'arrive enfin a l'adresse exacte et devinez ce que je vois ...Oui bon je sais que vous le savez hein , je vois le Manoir MIKAELSON !

Bon ben y'a plus qu'a y rentrée ***Non mais attend t'es sucidaire ou quoi c'est le manoir des MIKAELSON ouhouh ici la terre vampire originaux , hybride sa te dis rien*** Oui olala je sais que j'ai que 5 % de chances d'en ressortir vivante mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien allez Calypso tu peux le faire !

J'entre donc dans leur immense cour et arrive vite devant la porte allez courage 1,2,3 !

Toc Toc Toc


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire . Enfin bon je vais vous épargner mon blabla hein , c'est parti !

Reviews :

Abbyfalls345 : Hey , merci beaucoup je suis ravi que son humour te plaise ! Merci , je voulais que la rencontre avec Matt soit courte mais , elle aura une certaine importance pour la suite mais j'en dis pas plus ;) Pour la rencontre avec les Mikaelson j'espère que sa va te plaire ! Voilà !

Kate : Salut , merci c'est gentil j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu . Merci ça me fais plaisir , j'ai pas beaucoup vu même jamais vu de fanfiction ou la fille qui se retrouve dans la série a des pouvoirs etc …. Du coup je me suis dis que j'allais assayer d'en faire une ;) Enfin bon je vais pas continuer a blablater et je vais te laisser lire la suite !

Maintenant place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

Toc Toc Toc

J'attends 2 min , ET Là ... Personne ! Donc je retape , pas de réponse je décide alors de rentrer dans le manoir . Comme je connais le manoir grâce à la série, je me dirige vers le salon d'un pas hésitant . Quand je rentre dans le salon je dis :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse donc je pense qu'il n'y a personne puisqu' ils ont une ouïe surnaturelle ils auraient entendu s'il y avait quelqu'un non ? Enfin bref le salon est tout simplement M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E il est comme dans la série peut être même plus beau . Je contemple le salon avec admiration quand soudain je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur avec un Klaus qui a ses mains sur mon coup . ATTENDEZ ... KLAUS !

\- Qui es tu pour rentrer chez moi ? Répond avant que je ne te plante mes crocs dans ton cou ! dit-il en sortant ses crocs bien pointu ***Ben oui elles vont pas être en plastique non plus***

\- Heuu je je m'appelle Calypso

\- Mmm une anglaise - avec un sourire sarcastique - et que fais tu dans mon humble manoir ? me dit-il menaçant.

\- Heuuu dis je émerveillée de le voir en vrai ***Calypso ouhouh il est en train de te menacer la et toi t'es en mode matage t'es sérieuse la **?* Oohh toujours à casser mon délire la stupide conscience a deux balles ***Pfff , je crois que tu ferais mieux de lui répondre là avant qu'il ne te découpe en morçeaux , il perd patience***Ah oui pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi bon ,je vais lui répondre sans plus tarder , mais il me devance :

\- Je crois bien que je t'ai poser une questions me chuchote t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mon cou.

Et la double choc je vois Elijah arriver non mais c'est moi ou ils sont tous beaucoup plus beau gosse que dans la série ? N'empêche il paraît plus jeune de quelque petites années . Oui oui c'est bon je me calme , c'est pas le moment me dirait on , en même temps je dois dire que je suis dans une position plus que délicate ***Oh c'est que maintenant que tu le remarque*** Shut Up ! Non mais en attendant , je commence sérieusement a manquer d'air la .

\- Mon frère relache cette jeune fille tu vois bien qu'elle ne peut plus respirer.

\- Elijah! Que dirais-tu si je la tuait ça serai beaucoup plus simple dit Klaus avec son air de psychopathe machiavélique.

\- Niklaus !

\- Bon bon ça va !

Il relâche son emprise et je tombe à terre en reprenant ma respiration.

\- Assis toi je t'en prie me dit Elijah en me désignant le canapé en cuir.

Je m'assois donc sur le canapé qui en passant est très confortable je me demande ou ils l'ont acheté... ***C'est pas le moment Calypso !***

\- Donc tu es ?

\- Je suis Calypso Matthews.

\- Et que vient tu faire ici chère Calypso ?

\- En fait je suis sûre que vous n'allez pas le croire , mais d'abord je voudrais savoir quelque chose et s'il vous plait répondez honnêtement c'est crucial.

\- On t'écoute dit Elijah oui parce que c 'est pas Klaus qui allait me répondre vu comment il me regarde on dirait qu'il va me bouffer d'une minute à l'autre !

\- Je voudrais savoir si Esther est déjà venue ? dis-je avec impatience.

\- COMMENT LA CONNAIS TU ? dis Klaus avec méfiance.

\- Répondez s'il vous plait c'est important !

\- Oui elle est là , elle a organiser un bal pour ce soir dit Elijah.

\- Mmm donc on serait dans la saison 3 épisode 13 ou 14 si je me rappelle bien ça ne concorde pas vraiment chuchotai je dans ma barbe inexistante .

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh Elijah , pourrais-tu appeler Rebekah s'il te plait ? Et je vous expliquerez tout -Bien que je ne réalise pas que je suis devant mes Idoles -

\- Oui je reviens.

Oui j'ai pas demandé Esther , Kol et Finn parce que de une Esther est une sorcière qui veux tué ses fils alors très peu pour moi, de deux bien que j'adore Kol il est enfantin , et enfin de trois parce que Finn est un vampire suicidaire qui veut se tuer avec l'aide de sa mère encore une fois très peu pour moi ! Le temps que je pense tous ça Elijah et Rebekah venais d'arriver .

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a j'ai pas que ça à faire dit Rebekah en ne me remarquant pas.

\- Bonjour je suis Calypso dis-je en souriant.

\- Mmm oui et ?

\- Asseyez-vous je crois que ça risque d'être un peux long - même si je suis sûre que vous n'allez pas me croire dis-je en chuchotant même si je sais qu'ils l'entendent quand même.

\- Bon tout d'abord je ne viens pas d'ici même si vous l'avez remarqué par mon accent anglais , voyez vous je viens d'Angleterre mais j'ai déménagé en France enfin bref c'est pas le sujet . J'étais chez moi quand ça c'est produit , je vous explique avec ma meilleure amie nous avons passer notre journée en cours et

\- Abrège dit Klaus ennuyé plus qu'autre chose.

\- Et dis-je en l'ignorant – ma meilleure amie a dormi chez moi donc elle a raporté un coffret DVD qui n'est autre que Vampire Diaries ma série préférée qui figurez vous raconte toute votre vie que ce soit la votre ou celle d'Elena qui est d'ailleurs le personnage principal avec Damon et Stefan , raconte la vie de Caroline et Bonnie et tout le groupe . Et donc après avoir re regarder la saison 4 en entier en attendant la suite de la saison 7 nous nous sommes endormi dans ma chambre et quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans une forêt a 5 min de Mystic Falls . Pour résumer je viens d'un monde parallèlle ou toutes vos aventures tout ci tout ça , sont une série Tv et où vous êtes donc des acteurs qui jouent dans la série , et je sais donc tous ce qui va se passer dis-je d'une traite si bien que je reprends une grande respiration.

\- Non mais c'est du délire là ! dis Rebekah et Klaus.

\- Non c'est la vérité je peux vous le prouvez si vous le voulez.

\- Très bien alors vas-y ! s'exclame Rebekah

\- Bon déjà vous avez eu un frère qui s'appellait Henrik qui est mort une nuit où Klaus et lui étaient allez voir les hommes se transformer en loup . Alors votre mère vous a transformer en vampire , pour cela elle vous a fait boire le sang de Tatia une fille dont Elijah et Klaus vous vous étiez enticher . C'est votre père qui vous a tués pour que vous puissiez devenir vampire enfin dans le cas de Klaus beau père puisque ton vrai père était en fait un loup garou , pour vous tuer il faut un pieux en chêne blanc . Toi Rebekah en 1114 , en Italie tu es tombée amoureuse d'un chasseur membre de la confrérie des 5 qui se nommait Alexander , vous aviez prévu de vous marier mais lui et ses frères vous ont poignardé toi et tes frères , mais pas Klaus en raison de son côté loup garou alors Klaus tu les a tous tué , Alexander et ses frères . Vous avez bâti la Nouvelle Orléans et Rebekah tu est tombée amoureuse d'Emil le fils du gouverneur que tu a voulu transformer mais que bien sûr Klaus a jeté par dessus les escalier . Klaus tu a répandu la rumeur de la Lune et du Soleil pour que les vampires et loup garous contribuent a chercher un double Petrova et la pierre de Lune . En 1492 Klaus et Elijah vous vous êtes établis en Angleterre où vous vous êtes fait passer pour une famille de nobles , et où vous avez découvert un autre double Petrova qui est Katherine Pierce d'où son vrai nom Katerina Petrova qui est soit disant passant une vrai garce . . C'est bon ou faut que je continue ? dis-je en voyant leur tête

\- Mmm admettons que ce soit vrai comment ça aurait pu arriver ?

\- Je ne sais franchement pas, c'est ce que je me demande et je compte bien le découvrir.

\- Mais pourquoi t'être tourné vers nous et pas vers les Salvatore , car tu sais que nous ne somme pas les gentils ? dis Klaus

En même temps je le comprend je me poserai la question moi aussi a sa place .

\- Je sais pas je pense que c'est parce que vous êtes mes personnages préférés dans la série car je sais que même sous vos airs de méchants et psychopathes désolé hein , eh bah vous avez quand même un cœur.

\- Mmm dit Elijah qui jusque là n'avait pas parler je crois qu'elle dit vrai , je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'elle vienne au bal se soir après on avisera.

\- Ok moi ça me va ! dis je.

Bon eh bien je crois qu'il va falloir faire du shopping !


End file.
